


Questions

by Glory_Jean



Series: Hope [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-01
Updated: 2008-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory_Jean/pseuds/Glory_Jean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  100 word drabble.   A  prequel of sorts to the <em>Hope</em> series</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions

**Author's Note:**

> Post Doomsday, Doc 10  (Doc 10/Rose implied)

Rose Tyler was gone and that was simply unacceptable.  Unbelievable, unconscionable, unnecessary.  Unquestionably unconditionally uncalled-for.  Plus many other negatives.  He'd said _no_ to Daleks; no to cybermen, (not to mention giant spiders, giant crabs, and _oh_ even a giant snake). 

Point was, he was the Doctor; he knew a million languages, all with "no" in them.  Rassilon knows, he could talk.  So _no_ was his answer. 

All those annoying little hows and whys could just hush up.  If the universe thought it knew the Oncoming Storm, it was sadly mistaken.  Because the only question he would accept was, _when._


End file.
